Tragedies of Love and War
by jessa faerie
Summary: i had to write this. Please read! GInny and Harry etc are in the Great war, and she must cope with his death, and their child and whether or not she can make it. not true to HP book, but who cares :
1. Prologue

_**Tragedies of Love and War**_

_Prologue_

Ginny stood on the edge of the woods ready to charge out into the open bloody battlefield. Terrified, she walked onto the field her pale was gripped tightly around the hilt of her sword. Her wand was held in her other hand.

Moments later Ginny was clashing swords and wand dueling with Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort. She had been stricken in the side by a stray hex and fell to the ground. The opposing army was retreating without consent and was being killed off. Ginny knew that they were the ones winning. The battle had turned in their favor.

She sensed Harry nearby and had at one point seen her brothers, Fred and George, as well as a close friend, Hermione, also vigorously engaged in battle. She heard a muffled cry and she whipped her head in the direction it came from, and blindly ran that way. Once she was close enough she was Harry desperately fighting off two Death Eaters, Greyback, and the Dementors were heading his way.

Her adrenaline was pulsating throughout her body. Wand held tightly in her balled fist she made a bee-line towards him, completely forgetting everything but the spells she knew and his life. Ginny perceived his groaning and saw him being hit by curse after curse, primarily the Cruciatus Curse. He was fighting them off but soon he wouldn't be able to take much more.

Suddenly dread washed over her and she focused her attention on a particular blissful moment, Harry's kiss to her in the common room, some time ago. She was ready to perform the Patronus Charm that Harry himself had taught her three years ago. She had believed it to be cute, now it would save his life. The pale blue badger erupted from the end of her wand as she shouted the charm, repelling all the Dementors.

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry and rushed his way. She began advanced body-binding spells and even a few unremorseful Unforgivable Curses. The ones that could were fleeing, the others were killed by Ron and Hermione. Ron nailed Greyback, as he tried to escape, with the Killing Curse.

Ginny ran forth to Harry's side letting her sword fall with a sickening thud and stuffing her wand into her pocket. He had fallen to the ground shortly before Ron and Hermione had arrived.

She landed on the grassy terrain next to him, clutched up his limp body, and for a heart-wrenching second she believed him to be dead; then his face contorted in pain.

"Oh, Harry." She sighed in grief.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

"Yes, it's me," she began to cry, "You're safe now."

Ron and Hermione stood back a ways to give them room.

In and instant and out of nowhere a 'dead' body rolled over and a flashing purple light shot Harry's way with words, unrecognizable. He was hit square in his chest. Harry belted out the Killing Curse and with a flash of emerald light he was dead and crumpled on the ground. Harry had won. The man on the ground had been Voldemort. The Great War was over.

Ginny never had time to react, and Harry was hit with a strange spell that would cause him the most unbearable death, in only a matter of minutes, that would seem like hours to him. It was irreversible.

**A/N: This is sort of a spin-off from my When Tomorrow Comes, But I have always wanted to write this story. And now….it's been there in my head. Let me know what you think. And I'll write more. I already have chapter 1 written and chapter 2 planned out. xoxo**


	2. Chapter One

_**Tragedies of Love and War**_

_Chapter One_

_Listen, listen_

_Listen, listen_

_Listen, listen_

_Listen, listen_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

Ginny sat in utter bewilderment upon the event that had just transpired. What could she do? Nothing. As the rain began to descend in lonely grief-stricken drops, she realized she had but a short while to spend with her true love.

He, who had comforted her in sadness and taught her spells, wouldn't be there tomorrow.

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen, listen)_

_Whispering secrets in rain (listen, listen)_

_Magically searching for someone to hear_

_That story be more than it hides_

_Please don't let go_

_Can't we stay for a while_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye_

_Listen to the rain_

"Love?" the hoarse whisper escaped painfully from his lips.

"Right here," she said quickly. "But shh…Don't talk. I love you. You'll be okay, you'll see."

He knew she was lying about him being okay; he understood the severity. "I love you too Ginny." He paused. "We can't ignore it Ginny…I know I'm dying.

No longer could she hold her composure and she burst into deep desperate sobs.

"Please! Harry! Don't leave me! I can't say goodbye!"

He pulled her down on him and held her close. She rested her head over his faintly beating heart. She'd always loved to hear his steady heartbeat. This just made her cry harder.

_Listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen to the rain_

_Weeping_

His heart stopped beating altogether, briefly, and she looked up at him, just as soon as it had ceased, it began again.

"Harry? Listen to the rain. Listen to it all around us. Just keep listening. You will live. I love you. I don't want to be here if you're gone." Her words broken by heavy tears and the most heartened voice.

"I love you too Ginny. You must live. I know of the baby inside of you. Our baby; our child. You must stay for him."

"No! Please don't go. We can all three be together! I promise!"

"We will Ginny, I love you."

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

He continued with his eyes closed, "I'll always listen Ginny. I'm always here."

Ginny felt like this was all a bad nightmare and she must wake soon.

She would not.

She lay next to him, being soaked by the heavy relentless rain; lightning flashing all around them.

_I stand alone in the storm (listen, listen)_

_Suddenly sweet words they know (listen, listen)_

_Hurry they say for you haven't much time_

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

_You may feel you're alone_

_But I'm here still with you_

_You can do what you dream_

_Just remember to listen to the rain_

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a meek voice. "Harry?" she asked more frantically. "Harry! No, don't close your eyes! Please. I love you. Listen to the rain Harry!...NO! Please no!"

_Listen_

She was holding him ever tighter as though he would be brought back to her. Ron and Hermione had come to sit with her. Ginny continued to hold him until darkness came. Her body shook with tears. She could never forget. She would never be able to say goodbye.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: None of the songs are mine. They are so far both belonging to Evanescence. The first chapter's song was 'listen to the rain'. This one is 'my immortal'. Thanks for understanding and not suing. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Tragedies of Love and War_

_Chapter Two_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Ginny's health and appearance had begun its rapid deterioration as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months after Harry's death. She had returned to Grimmauld Place some time ago, and as she wandered the empty corridors and bedrooms, the oppressive atmosphere bore down on her. The dark cloud of tears and sadness loomed over Ginny and the house.

She still felt him there. Ginny didn't _want_ him there. She'd be in his room, on his bed, breathing in his forgotten scent, screaming in guilty tears that he would just leave.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

Her pain refused to subside. Her body was numb to physical pain. Friends came to visit, but having them there felt like Harry would walk in, shaking the rain from his cloak, and be surprised at having guests.

Ginny went through morning sickness, not realizing what it was. She had completely neglected her health and as her belly increased slowly in size her body became more frail and weak.

The house smelled stale and was unclean. Dust perched atop the chair and furniture tormenting her brother Ron and his fiancé Hermione. Ginny had always been an avid cleaner.

"Part of her soul is dying, or already gone. She's mad, Hermione. She talks to him, but he isn't there." Ron spoke to Hermione in Ginny's kitchen.

Hermione gave a solemn nod in response, "She needs help." She continued.

"St. Mungo's?" he asked.

"Yes."

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Ginny was upstairs screaming and crying. Her skin was pasty white. She had not seen the light of day since Harry's funeral. She remembered the battles before the Great one. Harry would cry when he saw a friend slain. She'd rush to his side and hold him close. In the night he would awaken screaming from his nightmare's and burning scar. Ginny had promised to be there for him, and he's left her.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"How could you leave me? How could you do this? I don't understand! I wanted to be with you. I don't want to be here! You're still half-way here Harry! I loved you! I still do! I can't do this!" Ginny was shrieking wildly. "I had dreams of you. Of us. Getting married. Living together with our child! I can't have this child Harry! I don't want it! I'm stuck here with this, thing in me! How could you do this! I hear you in my sleep, so I don't. Harry! I'm going mad! I need you!"

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

People say to remember the good things, that you'll always have the memories but, her memories were the very thing that caused her pain.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Ginny began to think to herself, "I'm trapped. I'm being held here by him! I cannot handle this Harry! I can't! I'm breaking! I'd promised you my world, my…everything! You abandoned me!"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"You left, Harry. You are gone, but I still hear you, I still see you, I still…feel you."

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Ginny thought of everything they had ever done together. Their friendship, love, and life flashed before her eyes. She collapsed in a heap on the floor in Harry's room.

Ron heard the thump and ran upstairs, Hermione on his heels. They found her lying there, needing sleep and food.

Ron lifted her and brought her into her own room. She slept well and long. Ron and Hermione had to set up a date to bring her to St. Mungo's. It would be soon.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: You all asked for me to update so that is what I have been striving for. I'm liking where this story is going so far. I like the songs I have but if you have any ideas please let me know. I'm writing this with no ….spark whatsoever. So be kind in your criticism, it is welcome. Thanks to you my reviewers.**

_Disclaimer: This song is not mine. It is the property of Evanescence. The song Harry sings (Unchained Melody) is not mine, that belongs to Alex North. The characters in my story and the settings are not mine. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. _

_**Tragedies of Love and War**_

_Chapter 3_

_Give me a reason to believe_

_That you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know_

_They're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home_

Ginny was still unable to face the music of Harry's death. She ignored Ron's presence downstairs in Grimmauld Place. She wallowed in grief, his death being torture to her mind. Ginny clothed her small frame and large belly in a black cloak. In the night, she made her way to the place where Harry's body lay. The soft moon showed her the elegant tombstone that marked his place. The epitaph not possibly explaining who he was, or what he'd done. Broken hearted and in silent painful tears of the memories of long ago, she left. She went home. Ginny did not undress, she did not eat. She collapsed on the hardwood floor upstairs. In the morning, she would awake.

She still saw her one true love lingering in the shadows of their home. Ginny refused to believe he was gone. He came to her. His spirit spoke to her. How can you deny what you see is real?

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

"I am not leaving you, Harry. You're here and you're real and there's nothing that says I can't still have forever. I remember everything you've ever said to me." Ginny was dissolving into tears again. "Our love always prevailed. That's not about to change just because of death."

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_Oh my love _

_But no bonds can hold me from your side_

_Oh my love _

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

"I've heard someone say I've gone mad. That I should leave this place, leave 'what I think to be your spirit' and care about the child. But Harry, you're real. And I cannot have this child without you.

"_Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time, as time goes by so slowly, that time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love…" _Harry's voice echoed to her from the darkness.

She knew he could not go on. She didn't know he was bound to be a wandering empty vacant soul, unless he continued. Harry had half-heartedly chosen to stay and watch over Ginny and their child, and then maybe, maybe he would go on after the birth. Maybe.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

_And I can't love you any more than I do_

"I'm never leaving you Harry. I can't. I remember too much of our life we wanted. Our future. We had a future! We don't have that anymore! There's nothing. But I can't love you anymore than I do. We told each other once we would never let go. Do you remember that?"

His apparition nodded.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

_And I can't love you any more than I do_

Harry looked over his beautiful Ginny. Her belly was swollen considerably. He missed her so much. "Ginny, I love you and I never ever want to leave you. But I can't smell you. I can't touch you. I can't do any of that. It's like looking through a window of a house that has no door, and no way to enter. But I can't be away from you. I'll stay with you. Our love goes on, even in death.

_People die, but real love is forever_

Ginny stepped forward and embraced the specter. A sudden bone-cold sensation struck through her body and an eerie tingle reached from her shoulders to her toes. She began to weep through the ghost. When she had hugged Harry, there had always been a warm and comforting feeling.

She felt strange and alone.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm updating more rapidly now. Yay! Lol Well, im terribly sorry if this isn't making sense for you. It's kind of confusing for me. Read the first paragraph in my profile. I posted something new for the readers of this story. **

_Disclaimer: This is song is the property of Evanescence. The characters and places are not mine. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. _

**Tragedies of Love and War**

_**Chapter Four**_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of imaginary light_

Ginny was now beginning to believe her world she had created was real. She was being consumed by her madness; she screamed in the nights for the silence was crushing. She wanted sleep, but she could not bring herself there. Battles replayed in her mind and she smelled death and blood in her nightmares. There was no comfort in Harry's ghost present.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"Ginny sees a different world than everyone else around here." Ron was in conversation with Hermione and a healer at St. Mungo's.

"She just, doesn't, she's grieving. She needs help. She's going to have a baby in about a month. Can we bring her here?" Hermione attempted.

"She's welcome to stay until she gets better. We'll have her watched over." The healer responded.

"No, she won't want to be watched over like a small child. She's a strong individual, this has just, taken such a toll on her." Hermione corrected him and stood up for Ginny.

"I understand. I'll let the staff know. She will be looked after well though."

"Thank you sir. We'll bring her in as soon as possible." Ron told him. "Good day."

"Good day sir." The healer answered.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

Ginny leaned against the door frame. The alarm clock was going off and increasing its piercing cry. She heard voices, calling her name. They were unknown to her, voices of long ago, the ones she loved, but forgotten. She closed herself off to the haunted world she knew, where the soft wind would whisper to her of gentle repose. The rain began and she was taken to the Great Battle all over again. Her body, of its own free will slid down to the floor and she was sitting crouched on the ground. She felt her life was being told to the world, in every heavy drop; she did not want the world to know.

She felt invaded upon. There were too many burdens to bear. She saw her brothers, her mother and father, Hermione, Harry, Remus, and Sirius. The pain was intense. She hadn't eaten since the night before, which had consisted of a slice of stale bread and a few sips of soup. Ginny was now lying on the floor, she rested her head, and went to sleep.

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay awhile_

_Though you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you to breathe again_

Ginny was able to seek refuge from her mind. She stayed sleeping, freeing herself from fear. She wasn't sure if it was real or not, or whether or not she would remember it all later. But she refused to let herself be taken away from it.

Footsteps came onto the stairs and climbed to the place where they knew she would be. It was Ron and Hermione. George was with them.

"Is she breathing?" George asked, scared to know the answer.

Ron tilted his ear to her mouth. "Yes, but whether or not she's breathing in this world, or her own,is what matters."

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

In her dreams she saw soft hushed fields of flowers. She was lying down and looking up at the calm blue sky, something she hadn't seen a long time. Somewhere in the distance music was being played.

"Ginny?" Hermione paused. "Ginny, wake up."

Each of the three attempted to wake her, with no success.

Ginny was transported to St. Mungo's that morning. It was there they created a mixture of liquid food. She was able to drink it although she was unconscious. Ginny Weasley lay in a coma. The healers said they did not understand why she was in her comatose state, her vitals were perfect, but she had to decide whether or not she would come back to them.

**A/N: I say 'Harry's ghost'. But what you should ask yourself, is, "Is he really there? Or is it just in Ginny's thoughts, that he has become part of her twisted reality?" if you have any questions, i welcome them. just email me! xoxo RR**


End file.
